Many cell phone users utilize a clip mount which may be attached to his or her belt, purse or other strap. These clip mount systems coact with a clip-on structure which is removably attached to the generally rectangular body of the cellular telephone. The sub-system attachment to the cellular telephone includes a button which protrudes from the backside of the sub-system. The present invention is a plastic clip mount system for this type ofbutton mount. The following patents describe prior art releasable button mounts: U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,102 to Saarikko (issued Jan. 28, 1997); U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,996 to Liang (issued Dec. 22, 1998) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,348 to Wang (issued Sep. 4, 2001).
Due to the decrease in size and weight of personal electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants, MP3 players, and small computers or communicators, these personal electronic devices can also be carried on a user's belt, purse strap, pant pocket or other belt-like structure.
Although “jaw style” belt clips with metal leaf springs are known, the metal adversely effects radiation absorption and possible re-transmission. There is a growing need to eliminate all metal components in these belt clips for cell phones due to the metal's adverse effect on the specific absorption rate (SAR) of radio frequency (RF) energy emitted by the cell phone and potentially directed into the user's body. More specifically, the metal may, in some rare occasions, focus or re-transmit or re-direct the radio frequency energy from the cell phone such that the energy effects the user's body. Presently, Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has regulations which limit specific absorption rates for cellular telephones when such cellular telephones are worn on the body of the user. The same is true regarding personal electronic devices. It is well established that an all plastic belt or strap clip does not have an adverse effect on specific absorption rate of the RF signal and therefore is potentially completely exempt from FCC regulations.